This invention relates generally to adjustment of motorcycle headlights, and more particularly concerns control of headlight tilt.
The use of fixed position motorcycle headlights frequently results in unwanted tilting of the beam in an upward direction. This can occur when the rider is especially heavy and mounts a motorcycle. In cases where the headlight is mounted to a fairing or wind screen, dislocation of the headlight to produce excessive upward tilting of the beam can occur when the fairing is jarred due to vibration. Past attempts to alleviate this problem have lacked the unusual advantages in structure, mode of operation and results as are now afforded by the simple, effective tilt control which is the subject of the present invention.